The French Girl
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Antoinette Molle is hard-core French bitch sometimes, rough, witty, strong-willed and hell of someone with her weapons. But why is she the way she is?
1. Days Gone Bye

**The French Girl**

**Note: I've NEVER written a Walking Dead story but I'm thinking, **_**what the heck? **_**I feel like I can do it. So here it is; the chance to see if I'm any good at it. And just so you know, this is a Daryl/OC story! If it isn't your thing, don't read. So hopefully this is good! Thank you for taking the chance to read this! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Walking Dead but I do own my character. SO DON'T TAKE HER! **

**-O-**

Would you ever believe someone if they told you, 20 days from now, you'll be fighting for your life against monsters you only see in movies? Would you believe the person if they told you that it would be you that would have to put your loved ones down simply because of what they would become? Sadly, Antoinette Molle never would have believed this. How would this monsters— those _things _come to life? She just believed that nothing could go wrong…

-O-

A young 24 year old blonde rushed from her home, taking a quick glance at the house for what could be the last time. She had soft light grayish blue eyes, pale skin and light blond hair. She paused as her brother— a young blond male who was no older than 26 came out of the house, followed by an elderly woman. "Mama, Pierre, hurry up!" The woman urged the slower pair.

Right then, one of those awful creatures— the woman could only think of one word and it was a _thing_— went at the slow elderly woman.

"Mama!" the woman cried as the thing bit into the woman's arm. The elderly woman screamed out in pain, and the male quickly went to help.

"N-no!" gasped the old woman, "Annie, Pierre, _go!_"

Pierre looked over to 'Annie' or Antoinette— who looked like she was going to puke. Pierre grabbed onto his sister's hand pulling her along, when he noticed one of their friends from across the street. The man's name was Dale, and Dale looked to them with shock before nodded. Pierre pulled Antoinette towards Dale so they could get some help. Their mother then was moved in by some other creatures, screamed again but the siblings blocked it out. There was nothing they could do.

Dale helped the siblings into his SUV, and Annie was shaken up. She sat there, in the chair her brother had set her in as Dale took off— the monsters were coming. "Annie?" Dale asked, looking up into the mirror. When the woman didn't answer, Dale looked to Pierre for answers. "Is she alright?"

Pierre looked to his sister and sighed. "I don't know, Dale….I really don't know."

At least, Pierre reminded himself, they had all the food they could, clothes and anything else they could have grabbed onto and now they were safe in the SUV. Annie held onto her brother's arm but she was blank. _Mama…_ Was the only thing going through the woman's mind.

Dale fell quiet, as they made their way out of the city area.

-O-

They met up with a group of people, people looking for protective and food. Dale offered somewhere to sleep, for a woman and her son. A pair of women had also joined the mini group Dale was bringing together. Amy and Andrea.

Annie and Pierre stayed close together. "Annie, you okay?" Pierre asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "N-no Pierre, I'm not! Mum's dead…"

Pierre nodded. "I know," He paused as they stayed close together. It would seem like they had some people to look after. "Do you still have your knives?"

Antoinette nodded her head as she took in a soft breath. "Of course I do, Pierre. I've never gone anywhere without them, not since Dad gave them to me." She reminded her older brother. She pulled the knife out of her pocket, showing off the deadly weapon. "Do you still have your knife?"

Pierre nodded. "Yeah,"

The siblings quieted down, staying close when another man walked over towards them. He looked strict and ready to jump them if they made a wrong move. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Pierre Molle and this is my sister Antoinette." Pierre induced them thankfully, as Antoinette wasn't very good at it. "And you?"

"Shane," the man replied gruffly. A woman and boy— who Dale had said could rest in the SUV joined him. "This is Lori and Carl."

Lori nodded to them, and Pierre blinked. Carl looked at Antoinette with curious eyes and she just pushed it aside. Shane induced them to the child and mother, before he asked how good they were at shooting guns. Pierre admitted to sucking but Antoinette explained she was hell when she wanted to be with her ax or knives. The siblings met the rest of the group; Carol, Glenn, Jim, Sophia, Jacqui, Ed, T-Dog, and a few others the siblings didn't bother to remember. The group quickly begin to leave when they hear the moans and groans of the dead coming to fest. There were already screams.

-O-

Glenn was heading out to go for a run, get some stuff from a nearby store. He said he could handle it by himself, but Antoinette wasn't up for listening to that. She felt useless there at the makeshift camp they had created. Most of the women fell back into places like doing the laundry, cooking when there was food, cleaning and taking care of the few children. Antoinette wasn't like that and she felt like she could do more. "Come on Glenn, please? I won't cause _too _much trouble! Besides, what can hurt?"

He sighed. "Annie, I'd love to bring you but I work best alone." He said.

She huffed. "Fine, I'll just go hunting!"

Nobody understood why she wouldn't be like most of the other women. She had noticed almost right away Ed was watching her so Antoinette made her way towards her tent she had claimed with her brother. Carol happened to be walking beside there. "Hey Annie, how are you today?" She asked cheerfully.

Annie sighed before huffing, crossing her arms. "Those _cretins_ aren't allowing me to go out for the run to help Glenn! They think just because I'm a woman I should stay here, help out with the chores and not be out there! Isn't that wrong? We women gotta know how to protect ourselves too! Those _cretins!_"

Carol stared at the blond for a moment. "Antoinette, they only mean well. Why don't you help me with the laundry?" Carol asked, looking hopeful.

Annie never could connect with the other people, and had stayed close to Pierre most of the time. She sighed before shaking her head. "I'd love to Carol, but I'm gonna go for a quick hunt. Hopefully we'll have something good to eat, _oui_?"

"Alright, just be safe now, you hear?" Carol said smiling.

"I will!" Annie said before going to grab her hunting stuff. As she existed her tent, she ran into Pierre. "Oh Pierre, hey!" she gasped a little. "I thought you were getting ready to go onto the run or something."

Pierre raised an eyebrow. "Shane says I should stay here with Ed to make sure the kids and women are alright. _Pourquoi?_" he asked, looking at his sister with question.

Antoinette shrugged. "Oh no reason," She paused. "I'm going out for a quick hunt myself."

Her brother sighed heavily, "Really Annie, really?"

"_Que?_" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Voici marcheurs!_" snapped Pierre. The siblings got into a fight, speaking French as they fought. Nobody understood what they were saying picking up easy words. They were fighting about why Annie had to do "men's work". She kept bringing up that before all this happened; women were just as good as men. What had changed? Women could fight! Women were **strong**!

Finally, Annie pulled back as if her brother had slapped her. Her eyes were wide before shaking her head. "I just want to help the group Pierre! I thought you would understand!" She turned, holding her stuff and rushed off to get away from her brother. Pierre stared after his sister.

-O-

Antoinette went hunting away, and she tried not to think about her brother or how sexist everyone was becoming. She felt like she was back in the 40's all over again and it wasn't fair. She finally caught sight of a deer— her breath caught as she got ready to kill it when….

The deer was dead.

Annie blinked, confused as she walked forward, looking around when she heard two voices.

"Look little brother, ya actually shot the thing!"

"Shut up Merle, I jus' did what I had ta do."

There was laughter, "My baby brother, shootin' deer. How could I get any prouder?"

She caught sight of the two voices— two men she got it but it seemed they were rednecks. Merle she guessed was the older man and the younger one she was still unsure of. Annie took in a deep breath as they made their way towards the deer.

It was _her _deer! She had been hunting it for awhile. However, luck was not on her side. "Merle, ya hear that? Sounds like breathin'." The younger brother told Merle.

Merle rolled his eyes. "Come now baby bro, there aren' nobody around. Let's jus' get the deer and go." He urged his brother on.

Annie took this as her chance. She jumped out of the bushes. "That's my deer, boys! So back down _cretins_!" she ordered.

"Now look-y here, a French bitch. Ooh we're gettin' lucky now Daryl." Merle told his brother— Daryl. Daryl stared at Annie as she glared back, holding her ax which she had taken from Jim— who didn't even seem to mind. A weapon was a weapon, he explained to her. "Do ya really think ya can take us?"

Annie nodded. "_Oui_, I need that deer!"

"Ooh she speaks French too! Do ya know how ta say _'I'll suck ya cock'_?" Merle asked her.

Her eyes harden. "Just give _moi le Cerf_!" She ordered. The two men looked confused as she huffed. "Give me that deer!"

Merle rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Sorry French bitch, but we can'. It's ours."

"I have a group that I need to feed!" Annie reasoned but the two rednecks didn't look convinced. She blinked as she tried to think of what to say, to get them to give her the deer. "Why don't we share? Please? I can't go back to camp without it!"

"They leavin' huntin' to ya, a woman?" Merle asked, staring at her.

Annie huffed. "I have a wonderful aim, thank you very much! And they didn't just _leave _it to me, I'm proving that women can do stuff too! Is that so wrong?" She asked the redneck, placing her hands on her hips. "Please I need the deer—"

"Merle, let's just let her have it. We can find another one." The younger brother reasoned with Merle.

_Daryl, _Annie remembered his name to be. She felt her hands tighten on her knife. Merle looked over to Daryl and narrowed his eyes. "And why would we give her _our _deer?"

"Because she needs it, come on Merle, it won' be so bad—"

"No," Merle said turning to Annie who stiffened. "Ya say your camp needs this here deer?" Once she needed, he kept going. "We need this deer too. So what are you goin' ta give us for it?"

Merle looked hungrily at her body. Annie didn't cower away like most girls would have; she just felt her eyes harden. "I'm asking out of the goodness of your hearts, please. I need that deer." Annie said in her cold hard voice.

-O-

Pierre was getting worried about Annie, she hadn't gotten back yet and it was beginning to get dark. As he was about to go to Shane— and yes Pierre knew the way the man would look at his sister but Shane was the leader. He'd do something.

It seemed like luck was on his side though because then Antoinette showed up with a doe over her shoulder. Pierre rushed over to help her carry it because she looked like she was struggling when two men popped up beside her. One actually helped her well the older one checked Annie out. Annie kept pushing forward though— she had dinner for the group. Once Pierre and Annie's eyes met, she smiled at him. "Pierre!" She called.

"That ya boyfriend, girly?" the older man asked.

Annie shot him a look. "No, that's my brother!"

The man helping her made a rumbling soft sound. Pierre finally made it over and went over to help Annie on the other side. "Where did you go?" He asked.

Annie smiled. "I went out hunting," She paused. "I ran into Daryl and Merle. They killed the deer for me, and now we have two new group mates."

The one helping made a gruff noise. "Now come on baby brother, jealous are we?" the older one asked.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl growled.

Antoinette gave her brother a sheepish look. And right then, Shane showed up. He took one look at the Dixon brothers. "Who are these two?"

**-O-**

**Hey guys! This is my first go at a Walking Dead story (yay for me!). Annie is a nickname for Antoinette if you didn't get that. **

**Cretins - morons, idiots **

**Que – what**

**Voici – there**

**Marcheurs – walkers **

**Moi – me **

**Cerf – deer **

**Le/La – the **

**Oui – yes **

**That is all the French words I believed I used this chapter, so you have a better idea on what the French Siblings are saying. :) umm… yeah, review please? I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! **


	2. Cowboy

**The French Girl **

Ohmygod I'm in a good mood, thank you to Solefaith for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1, hopefully 2 will live up to your hope as well :) Ummm what else was I going to say? Oh yes! Solefaith, the reason I am writing Daryl season 4-ish is because I see that he'd be a little softer around Merle at this point, and well, I don't know… He'll be a little more hard-core this chapter! :D Also, thank you to toomanyfandomssolittletime for your review— and I'm sorry about misspelling Quoi. I checked and it said it could be either way.

ALSO: I have this taken place shortly before Rick wakes up. Just FYI.

-O-

Shane stared at the Dixon brothers with a heated look, narrowing his eyes before looking at the Molle siblings for answers. Pierre looked over at Shane with a soft gulp. "Who are these two, Molle?" Shane asked, looking at Pierre.

Merle rolled his eyes at Shane, shaking his head. "We're the assholes that jus' got ya dinner. Where's ya manners, little man?" Merle asked Shane, causing the shorter man to narrow his eyes. Pierre gulped softly.

Daryl stayed silent, watching.

Antoinette had a sharp breath of air intake. "I didn't think that we couldn't bring in people. I know people could hurt us and _merde _but they weren't hurting anyone. Everyone needs someone to lean on, Shane. I thought our group took others in." She brought the doe over to the middle of the camp with the help of Daryl, who was silent beside him. Shane stared after her, well Pierre and Merle did as well. Daryl glanced over at Annie as she dropped the doe down. She panted quietly, before feeling his eyes on her, "_Quoi?_"

"Huh?" Daryl asked, staring at her.

She made an 'ooh' sound, "_Vous ne parle pas Francis, oui ou non?_" Daryl looked at her like she was half crazy. She laughed a little, as she took out her knife. "You don't speak French, yes or no?" She repeated.

"I speak none of that shit," Daryl replied sounding a little gruff.

Annie shrugged. "Not a lot of people bother with speaking other languages now anyway. Either you know it or you don't." She paused as she began to skin the deer. "Wanna help me?"

"Are ya gonna speak that shit ya seem to do?" Daryl asked her narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head, as she pushed some of her blond hair out of her face because putting it in a braid. "I won't speak it if it makes you feel weird, _cretin_."

"Hey!" Daryl scowled and Annie laughed. "What did ya just call me girly?"

Annie shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you if you don't help. So what is it going to be?" Daryl grumpily sat down taking out his own knife and helping her. "I called you an idiot and a moron."

"Bitch." He growled.

She laughed.

-O-

Everyone was full after dinner that night, sitting around a campfire. The fire was small to keep the walkers away, knowing if they seen the fire, everyone would be in trouble. The Dixon brothers had stayed away from the group, watching. Merle made sure everyone knew his thoughts of everything and how he was gonna beat 'em up if they forced a choice on him. Shane clearly hated Merle and Daryl, but said nothing about it.

That was till Lori said something. "Shane, do you think Carl's safe with those two around?" Lori asked, looking to Shane with confusion in her eyes.

Shane was big on proving he was alpha male and turned to watch the Dixon brothers. "If he does anything, I'll put a stop to it Lori."

Annie had overheard them, as she stood a little ways away well putting the nicely cooked deer away in a fridge in Dale's SUV. She paused when Andrea walked over. "They're odd, aren't they?"

The blond jumped, looking down at what she was doing. "I wouldn't call them _odd_…. Everyone's just walking on eggshells right now." Annie shrugged.

"I was talking about Lori and Shane." Andrea said. Annie looked at the other woman with question. "You can't tell they're sleeping together?"

Annie gasped, looking at Andrea who was watching the couple. Annie could see that Andrea was jealous of Lori— who wouldn't? She clearly was with the leader of the group and would always be protected because of it. And, she was getting laid. "How can you question that? That is something private!" Antoinette whispered harshly to the older blond, blushing darkly, "_Porc_!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Andrea asked, turning to look at Annie and she narrowed her eyes. Annie blinked before shrugging her shoulders. "What the hell did you call me? I'll kick your ass!"

Annie stood up and narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to see you try!"

Andrea was about to go at her when Amy walked over. "Hey you two, are you gonna join the group again or what?" Amy asked.

"No I'm going for a walk," Andrea said bitterly shooting Annie a look before leaving. Amy stood there clearly confused before going after her sister.

Antoinette sighed heavily, shaking her head as she turned and began to head towards the camp again, kicking the dirt as she went. She however, came across the Dixon camp. She wondered if Daryl and Merle were fitting into the group— most likely not but it would be nice to ask. As she thought of the brothers, one walked right out of the tent. "I'm gonna start thinkin' ya have a crush on me or my baby brother, that true?"

It was Merle.

She shook her head. "No, I was just going to ask if you were fitting into the group, _porc_."

Merle narrowed his eyes before turning on his heels. "Daryl's gone for a tiny lil' hunt, if that's whatcha want ta know."

Annie turned on her heels and was heading towards her bow and arrows, putting her gun in her pocket and then grabbed onto her knives. "Thank you…" She mumbled, having been raised to use manners and then went in search of Daryl. She knew she should stay out of his business, she barely knew him— but, she felt drawn to him. Antoinette came across something she did NOT need to see. It was Shane and Lori, getting really close. She frowned as she turned, not really needing to see it. However, if she had been a Walker, they'd be dead.

"Ya shouldn' be watchin' people when they're like that,"

She jumped as she turned, blinking as she found Daryl standing there. "I didn't mean to! I was looking for—"

"Lookin' for who?" Daryl asked.

Annie crossed her arms. "I don't need to tell you, _cretin_!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the hell did ya call me the 'cretin' if I'm the one bein' wise over 'ere." He said simply before she shook her head.

"Whatever," Annie mumbled as she shifted. "Do you need anything? I came here to see if you needed a helping hand, _fumiste_." She smiled girlishly at him.

_When had she EVER smiled at anyone since this had all started?! _

Daryl stared at her for a long time. "I hunt by myself."

"You take Merle," Annie reminded him.

"He's my brother."

"So? I'm a good shot!" Antoinette wanted to do something more, she loved to hunt and she was _hell _with her knives. "Take me this once? If I screw up, I'll never ask to go again, I _promise_!"

He doesn't seem like he believed it but then gave in. "Fine, but this is your only chance girly."

She grinned widely, "_Merci!_"

He gives her a look like, 'what the hell you on?'. She shrugged as she turned, getting ready to go hunting. She didn't say anything more and neither did Daryl. It was nice for once.

-O-

That night, the group had gotten to eat some yummy deer again which was fucking lucky. Antoinette hadn't touched anything, made sure the kids got extra and everyone was fed nice and well. She actually didn't get a single bite and she didn't think anybody noticed. She sat at the fire, staring into it as she cooked some of the deer so everyone who was still hungry could get some. She was actually cooking it for the kids. She noted that the Dixon brothers stayed away. "Extras ready, who's hungry?" She asked noting how the kids quickly took up the offer.

She smiled at the sight when the kids began to file out, going to their tents with their parents. The only ones left were Amy, Andrea, Shane and Antoinette. Antoinette got up quickly. "I'm going to head out, night!" She left awkwardly.

"Don' think I didn' notice how ya didn' bother eatin' so everybody else got extra."

Annie looked over and found Daryl standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. She blushed darkly. "How did you figure that out?"

"Ya didn' bring a single thing ta your mouth." Daryl said simply, staring at her. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her blond locks. "No…I could tell everybody was hungry and I couldn't eat when there was a kid hungry."

"You're a good woman, Molle. Don' let 'em walk all over ya." He turned and walked away, going and leaving her standing there. She blinked, before sighing. Sometimes he was confusing.

-O-

The next morning, Annie woke to some talking outside. She grumbled, running her hand through her hair as she sat up wondering what was up. Then, there was somebody outside her tent. "Get up girly; we're all goin' out on a run. Shane asked if ya would go out with my baby brother out huntin'."

It was Merle.

She got up, put on her boots and stumbled out of her tent. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"A little past 6," Merle said.

"In the _morning_?!" she gasped.

Antoinette wasn't a morning person but she sucked it up. They were dealing with either leaving or dying. He scowled at her before nodding and leaving her standing there. She crossed her arms as she shook her head, turning and noticed somebody was watching her. Her eyes snapped over and found Daryl staring. Annie rolled her eyes and turned, going to make sure there was some breakfast for the kids. Nobody except Daryl had noticed that she skipped meals to feed the others. It had actually shocked her. What else had the redneck noticed about her?

**So that's it for Chapter 2. And yes I believe even if Antoinette can act like a bitch, she's strong willed and would do anything to make sure everybody was fed which was why she fought with the Dixon brothers for the deer in the first chapter. And I also think she'd begin hunting with Daryl more, slowly but they'd make a great team and bring home lots of meat. Next chapter I think Rick will be coming in but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? **

**Fumiste – cowboy **

**Merci – thank you **

**Hopefully next chapter there will be more French because Annie is just like that. :) She has had her mind on a few things. Umm what else? Oh yes! PLEASE REVIEW! It'd make me sooooo happy! **

**PS: more reviews I get, the faster I update. ;) **


	3. Guts

**The French Girl**

Hey guys, I still don't own anything from the Walking Dead but I do own Antoinette Molle and Pierre Molle! Enjoy chapter 3?

PS: We meet Rick in this one! :D Looking forward to it!

-O-

It was late afternoon when Antoinette and Daryl finally returned from their hunt because it just wasn't working. They decided that they'd come back, eat and then head back on out. She sided that it'd be alright and that it'd be a little cooler as well. At the moment, Daryl and Antoinette were walking side by side, her bow on her shoulder and gun in her pants. They didn't say anything, looking for tracks and any sign of REAL life.

"It's really hot today," Annie whispered, looking over the ground carefully. Sure she wasn't as good at hunting or tracking as Daryl was but she was learning. He grunted his reply causing her to fall even quieter.

_Alright, ignore me…that's cool too. _Antoinette thought. She fell quiet and soon noticed tracks. She pointed them out to Daryl and soon they were following them. They found two squirrels.

They raised their bows at the same time, Antoinette going for the squirrels on the right well Daryl went for the one on the left. They shot. They hit the squirrels dead on, Daryl in the eye and Antoinette hit hers right in the temple.

"Good hit," Annie told him as she watched him walk forward, picking up both squirrels.

"Thanks." Daryl replied as he set the squirrels carefully into his bag. "Let's go get that deer."

She followed after him, following right into step.

-O-

They had been tracking the deer for awhile now when they decided it was time to head towards the camp since the deer was heading that way. They were lucky but sadly…luck did not stay on their side. Antoinette and Daryl followed their weapons at the ready and what not, and she narrowed her eyes when she heard screams. She looked at Daryl as if he knew the answer and he didn't, she took off. Daryl went after her, but was quieter and less likely to draw walkers than her.

Annie prayed that Pierre was alright.

They found the group's men standing around a walker and a dead half bloody deer, and Antoinette noted they were ready to attack her. She narrowed her eyes as she came out of her hiding place, Daryl right behind her.

"Jesus," Shane mumbled.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl cursed glaring at the gray walker who had had his head chopped off (they would later find out it was Dale who chopped the head off). Annie frowned as she stepped around the awful creature with a clear look of displeasure. The deer was supposed to be dinner. "That's _my _deer!"

Antoinette rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head. "Shut up Daryl, the walker got it first." She sighed.

"Look at it! All gnawed on by this…." Daryl trailed off before he kicked at the dead walker.

She noticed that there was a new guy, standing and staring at Daryl like he was a monster. It upset her but she didn't say anything. Before he could curse, she shot him a look. "There are kids, Daryl. Shut up!" She ordered, in a hiss.

Daryl shot her a warning look, and she narrowed her eyes right back daring him to go against her. Dale sighed. "Stop it son, that aren't gonna do anything." Dale said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you know about, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to _'on golden pond'_?" He snapped at poor Dale.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Stop having a hissy fit, you sound like a damn little girl who didn't get the guy she wanted to ask her out. And yes I know you've been tracking the deer, I was helping! So stop complaining!" She ordered, "_Cretin_!"

Daryl grumbled as he shot her a look. "Fuck off girly."

"Make me!" She didn't care that she sounded like she was 5— she was damn well down of his complaining. She took a quick look at the group, noting how disgusted everybody looked at the sight of the deer and Daryl went on ranting about it.

Antoinette looked over, seen Andrea with Amy and seen Pierre standing nearby, with his weapon of choice— an ax— covered in blood. She also noticed that the walker's leg was chopped off. Smooth Pierre. Daryl was still going on about how the deer was going to be dinner, and how good it would have been.

"Think we could go around the chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked, looking over the deer as he took out his arrows from its body. Antoinette sighed.

"I would _not _risk that," Shane said holding his gun. Daryl looked at him, raising his eyebrow in question.

"That's a damn shame," Daryl mumbled looking over the deer.

Antoinette moved in before the group got so pissed off at him. "We got some deer, at least a dozen." She smiled slightly, knowing she was the more favored hunter. "We could cook 'em up, whatcha think?"

Then, the head of the walker made a sound and opened its mouth as if its food would walk in and let it eat them. Antoinette made a face.

"Oh god!" Amy's mouth dropped open. Andrea pulled her sister away quickly.

"Come on people, what the hell?" Daryl lifted his crossbow and pointed it at the walker, shooting it in the head, killing it. "It's gotta be the brain. Don' y'all know nothin'?" He said as he took out the arrow from its brain.

The stranger followed Daryl, watching him.

Antoinette followed Daryl towards the camp, frowning as she fell into step. "That was mean."

"It wasn' suppose ta be nice either." Daryl replied. They kept walking. "Merle!" He called out for his brother. "MERLE! Get your ugly ass out here!"

He went on ranting about the damn squirrels. Antoinette shook her head as she sighed, holding onto her weapons and placed her hands on her hips since her weapons were hooked onto her. "Daryl, slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said as he put his gun into the back of a truck.

"'Bout what?" Daryl asked.

"About Merle," Shane replied. "There was a— there was a problem in Atlanta."

Antoinette frowned when she heard this, and stepped closer towards Daryl. She didn't like where this was going. "He dead?" Daryl finally asked.

Annie wanted to pull him into her arms, but she knew Daryl wasn't the hug-y type. She didn't like where this was going at all. "We're not sure." Shane finally said.

She snapped. "How can you not be sure? Either he's dead or he's not." Antoinette spoke up, and she caught Daryl looking at her looking pretty proud.

Daryl nodded. "She's right. He either is or he ain't!"

"There is no easy way to say this," The new guy said walking forward.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Daryl asked right as Antoinette moved a little closer. She didn't really like this guy at the moment, but she felt like she should protect Daryl which caused him to glare at her.

"Rick Grimes." Rick answered.

Annie stepped forward, "You're close enough— did you cause Merle to…to be left behind?" She asked angrily. She hated the older Dixon but he meant a lot to Daryl— and Daryl did so much for her, she should give him something back. Rick frowned.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. "_Rick Grimes_, you got somethin' ya wanna ta tell me?" He asked clearly pissed off.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him to a roof to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick replied simply, well T-Dog neared the group holding wood.

Annie knew nobody else could see it, she wasn't even sure if _she _seen it but there was a flash of pain then anger in Daryl's face. "How do you know he's still there, much less _alive_?" Annie asked, stepping in.

"This ain't ya fight, Annie!" Daryl growled. He turned his eyes onto Rick. "Hold on, let me process this! You're sayin' ya handcuffed my _brother _to a roof and then you left him there!?"

Antoinette noticed he called her 'Annie' but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah." replied Rick.

Daryl was getting really pissed off. Then, Daryl went at him. "HEY!" shouted Shane as he tackled Daryl to the ground. Daryl fought back but Shane was trained for this sort of thing, and they were both equally matched. Antoinette felt her brother's hands on her shoulders to stop her from getting into more trouble. She turned her eyes onto Rick and glared. "How could you?" She mouthed angrily at him.

T-Dog came over, "Hey watch the knife!"

Daryl had taken out his hunting knife.

Antoinette pulled away from Pierre and went to stop Daryl from hurting anybody. She knew he was going to regret this later. He was always the kinder Dixon. "Daryl, come on— stop—"

"Don' get in this, bitch. I ain't some kid ya need ta protect. I'ma man!" he shouted at her.

But still, Daryl went to stab Rick. Shane and Rick teamed up to stop him. Annie couldn't take it and went at them, pushing them off Daryl, frowning deeply. "This isn't helping anybody!" She shouted. All three men were panting and glaring. "This is all _worthless_! But ya had no right, Rick! Merle maybe has caused trouble before, but he was worth it. He helped protect everybody here. He fed 'em too. So _Pourquoi_? _POURQUOI_?!" she shouted.

They were all quiet. Lori was staring, holding onto Carl— Carol holding Sophia, Amy and Andrea holding onto one another. It was all wrong but so normal. Antoinette glared at each one of the three fighting men. She shook her head. Pierre blinked. "So I wanna hear your side, Rick? And Shane, back up! Daryl! You best be good!" Antoinette knew she wasn't the leader, never wanted to be, but she was taking the lead at the moment.

Rick sighed. "What I did was not on a whim— your brother does not work or play with others." Rick tried to explain.

"It ain't Rick's fault," Rick, Daryl, Antoinette and Shane looked over to find T-Dog. "I had the key….I dropped it."

"And ya couldn' pick it _up_?" Daryl asked angrily.

"Well," T-Dog began, "I dropped it down a drain."

Antoinette rubbed her forehead before turning to Daryl. "Come on Dixon, let's get you cleaned up." She knew he was hurting and would want to get away from the others. He glared at her.

"I ain't no pussy! I can take care of myself!"

She frowned but allowed for him to get up before she followed. She knew he needed her right now. T-Dog tried to make it better by saying he had locked the door and Rick stood up for him. Daryl wiped his eye angrily. "To hell with y'all!" he snapped. "Just tell me where he is— so I can go find 'em."

Antoinette noted the broken sound in his voice. The pain. She wanted to help. Lori said Rick would help, show him. "I'm goin' back." Rick said nodding.

-O-

**Whoop, chapter 3! :D Umm next chapter they go back to Atlanta. And I'm going to start updating every Monday, kay? MONDAY. So um yeah, review? Please? It'd mean a lot to me! **


	4. Tell It To The Frogs Part 1

**The French Girl **

Hey, it's Monday! Ready for another chapter?! I am! Enjoy!

-O-

Shane and Rick were talking as Rick made his way up towards the group, and Shane was slightly pissed. "Why would you risk your life for some douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey! Watch whatcha say!" warned Daryl.

"I meant douche bag," Shane replied eyeing Daryl. "Merle Dixon— he wouldn't even give ya a drink of water if you were dying of thirst!"

Rick shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it matters what I do; me. We left him chained up like an _animal _and that is no way to die, no less a human." Rick said simply, causing Shane to shake his head at them, grumbling.

"So you and Daryl, _that's _your big plan?" Lori spoke up from beside the camper/SUV.

"Actually," Rick, Shane, Lori and Daryl looked over to find Antoinette dressed up and ready to kill some Walkers. She narrowed her blue eyes. "I'm going too. I'm going to save some ass, and they are going to need me anyway. Don't cha boys?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Would you rather me stay here?" Antoinette asked.

"No." Daryl replied stiffly.

Rick stared at Annie. "If you get somebody you trust, I want to bring somebody _I _trust." He turned and looked over at the petit man— Glenn.

"Oh come on!" Glenn whined, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

"You know the way and you've been there before." Rick said staring at the man who had helped save his life. "In and out, no problem. You said so yourself."

Glenn rubbed his head and grumbled still. Daryl moved a little closer to Annie as everybody slowly formed the group that would save Merle's ass. Antoinette looked over at Daryl who was now chewing his nail. "Nervous, _non_?" She asked him. He glared at her slightly. She laughed softly. "Come on; am I really that awful to stand with?" She asked.

Daryl was about to reply when Shane said, "That's just _great!_ Now you're gonna risk **three** men, huh?!"

"Four," T-Dog spook up, which made Daryl huff.

Antoinette stood up. "I'm going as well. They need a woman to keep them in order, _oui?_ Besides, that is **four men** and **one woman**."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "You really need to back the fuck off, woman."

"Oh my," Antoinette acted as if she was scared. "I'm so scared! Is the big ole redneck gonna beat me for saying something wrong? Oh so scared!"

He glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Then, it is decided that T-Dog, Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Antoinette would go. Everybody got ready well Antoinette sharpened her knife. "Are you doing this so people won't look at you as just a woman?" She looked up to find Pierre staring down at her. "Because then this is stupid— risking your life like this. What if you get bit?"

She sighed. "Pierre, I don't _care_. I think it's wrong how these guys treat the women, yes, but I'm not doing this for _me_. I'm doing it for _Daryl_. Why can't you understand that?" She slightly huffed. She put her knife away before getting up. "And get over yourself well I'm gone. Alright? I don't want to hear you complaining any longer! We have to risk our lives for the ones we care about!"

"Do you care about Merle Dixon?" Pierre asked sounding angry.

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "No, I do not _cretin_."

He glared and soon Annie turned to join the group in the car they were taking. She ended climbing into the back of the truck the guys had brought back. Daryl beeped the horn once she was inside, making Rick look over from Dale and Jim. "Come on! Let's go!" He shouted.

Antoinette looked at Daryl like he was half crazy. "Just draw the walkers closer, Daryl. Just what everybody needs, _cretin_." She hissed. He glared.

"Shut up Annie!"

"Why are you calling me Annie? Huh?" Annie asked, making Daryl narrow his eyes.

"I hear ya brother call ya that all the time. Why? Don' like it, lil bitch?" Daryl growled.

T-Dog and Rick walk over towards them, Rick holding metal cutters or something. Annie didn't get a good look because now her and Daryl are at each other's throats. "Rick," Shane said walking over.

Antoinette blocked it out because she was watching Daryl, closely. "What is your problem with me?" She finally asked.

"I don' got any problem with ya," Daryl replied with. "Jus' don' like waitin'. My brother's out there, alone, chained up. What if it was Pierre out there, eh?"

She fell quiet but still looked _deadly_. "I'd go to the ends of the earth to get my brother back, alright? Is that better?" She slightly snapped, "_Porc_!"

"Whatever ya callin' me a pig for, lil bitch?" Daryl snapped right back.

T-Dog stared as Antoinette then got right into Daryl's face. "I am _not _a bitch! You don't know half the stuff I've been through…! You…you… you _redneck hillbilly jackass_!"

He stared at her before pulling out his crossbow pointing it at her but Annie was quick too and then had her gun pointed on him. Rick and Shane stared at the two with their mouths hanging open. "Don' call me a redneck or a hillbilly or a jackass, lil bitch." Daryl growled.

"Then don't call me a bitch." Annie came back with.

He glared but soon backed off after Rick ordered them to stop. Glenn was already in the front of the truck so it was just Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Annie and Daryl. Shane said goodbye before leaving them well Rick went to take his sit in the front. Annie went to sit by herself on one side of the truck well Daryl sat on the other side, T-Dog more in the back.

Daryl closed the truck back, and together the tiny group took off.

-O-

The truck pulled up to a stop on the far outskirts of town, Annie stood up holding on her weapons. She had her bow and she had her guns along with her knives. T-Dog walked over towards her. "Damn girl, you are packin' heavy on the weapons!"

She looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised. Daryl stood up as well. "He better be okay," He spoke softly. "It's my only word on it."

"I told you! The geeks can't get to him." T-Dog spoke looking away from Antoinette. "The only thing that's gonna get us through the door is us."

Annie sighed softly.

Daryl opened the back of the truck, getting down by jumping. T-Dog does the same thing but then offered Annie his hand to get down. She narrowed her eyes as she jumped down like Daryl. "I am not some princess you know." She growled.

Antoinette went to follow Rick and Glenn, Daryl jogging after them and T-Dog slightly limping behind them, holding the tool Dale had allowed them to have. They went into the gates….

-O-

They jogged together, Antoinette staying towards the back to protect T-Dog who clearly had no weapon, and she made sure everybody was safe. Daryl was staying towards the front to make sure Glenn was leading them towards the right place…to Merle.

They paused at a hole in the fence to get into the city area. Antoinette looked around quickly, looking for walkers. "See any?" Rick asked her.

She glanced at him. "If I did, I wouldn't be talking. I'd shot them." She said calmly.

Rick went through the fence first, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and then Antoinette followed. "What ever happened to ladies first?" Glenn mumbled.

"World went to shit," She replied. "The gentlemen died."

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked the small group.

"Merle!" said Daryl holding his crossbow up. "We ain't even havin' this conversation!"

"We are," Rick looked pretty pissed.

Antoinette walked over towards them as she rolled her eyes. "Who made you in charge, Rick?" He looked at her with shock written on his face. "Sure you're a cop, but _nothing _says you're in charge. Cops weren't even in charge of everything so why do you think you have to be in charge? You know the least about this world."

"I'm a sheriff." Rick explained or at least tried to.

Annie laughed. "And I was a nurse. Doesn't mean anything now, just a bag of shit."

"Wait….you were a nurse?" Rick looked shocked.

She nodded. "Yes sir, I was a nurse for 5 years and I was working on going back to school to become a doctor. Why? You don't think a woman could be a nurse? _Connard!_" she hissed.

They fell quiet. "So what's it going to be? Guns or Merle, Glenn since you know this the best, what should we grab first?" Rick asked, causing Daryl to snarl at him.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back." Glenn explained, "Merle first."

The group began to jog towards the area they had left poor Merle Dixon to die.

-O-

Antoinette was in the back again, watching as Rick led the group into the store. They made it in pretty safely, and she took out a female walker that was close by and roaming around the store they had once been in. She stepped forward before shooting an arrow right through the creature's head. Blood flew everything before the creature fell to the ground, dead for real now.

Rick nodded to Glenn to show them where Merle was. They took off, Rick of course leading the way. It was nerve racking. Soon, T-Dog opened the door by cutting the chains and Daryl kicked open the door. "MERLE! MERLE!" he shouted.

They looked around the building top, Annie following behind them as Daryl raced forward to find his brother. Glenn, T-Dog and Rick gagged at what they found, making faces. Annie made her way over, still ready to fight and kill if need be.

"NO! NO!" Daryl cried out in pain, and it broke Antoinette's heart. "NO!"

The cries of Daryl Dixon broke everybody's hearts. Merle had gotten the saw and had cut off his head to get away from the geeks/walkers.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daryl yelled out to the world, mourning over his brother's hand.

-O-

_**Because I am an amazing person, I shall do the WHOLE episode of **_**Tell it to the Frogs **_**next Monday. What else? What else? Oh. Was the only one hurting for Daryl when they found the hand? I was rewatching the episode and I was just, "Daryl! I'll make it feel better!" **_

_**Ummm would you all be dears and review? Because next update, we will have some MAJOR feels! Alright?! Bye! **_


	5. Tell It To The Frogs Part 2

**The French Girl**

**Note: Shit, what is today? Monday? Well enjoy chapter 5! **

**-O-**

Annie wasn't happy to be stuck with the pissed off upset Redneck but she stayed. She had her eyes watching him as Daryl shook from finding his brother's hand. Rick stared at the hand in disgust. Antoinette watched the cop closely. Then, out of nowhere, Daryl turned growling and pointed his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick reacted and pointed his gun.

Antoinette pointed her bow at Rick, narrowing her eyes. "Try and shot him, _cretin_ and you'll meet the same fate, _porc_!" She warned him.

Rick stared at Daryl, who stared at T-Dog and T-Dog was just standing there, shock written on his face. "I won't hesitate." Rick warned.

Antoinette glared. "And I won't either, so make your own move cop man. Daryl is having a hard time right now so you better screw off, _porc_." Daryl looked to be in pain so Antoinette moved her arrow forward. "I know you have a family to get home to and a lot of us do, but Daryl doesn't. He needs us to be his family." She said quietly. "So you better put the fucking gun the fuck down or else your brains are gonna be flying."

Daryl allowed for his crossbow to go off aim, just in his hand and Rick did the same with his gun but Antoinette…she was pissed. "Now we're here for guns and Merle. Let's get 'em and get outta here. This place doesn't feel right anymore." She said and the group agreed.

T-Dog ended up giving Daryl a cloth so he could get his brother's arm, making everyone gag. "Looks like the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." He said as he picked up the hand to put it in the cloth. "Ain't that a bitch."

Antoinette covered her mouth as she watched, but thankfully, could control herself. Daryl wrapped the hand carefully, before standing up to put the cloth covered hand in the back of Glenn's backpack. Glenn didn't say anything but he made faces. Daryl nodded once the hand was safe and picked up his crossbow. He began to follow the trail of blood which everybody could only guess as Merle's. "Looks like he covered it, or else there would be a _lot more _blood." Daryl said under his breath. T-Dog grabbed Dale's tools well Antoinette followed the crazy redneck. Rick and Glenn share a look between one another before following, as Daryl tracked what he could only hope to be his brother. They followed the blood into the building, and Daryl led the way, holding his crossbow at the ready. "Merle, you in here?" Daryl shouted.

There was no answer.

They walked together down the steps of the building, the blood still clearly there on the steps. Antoinette gagged. "_Merde_, do you smell that?" She whispered. The smell of the dead which roamed this area was heavy in the air. Daryl shot her a look that said, _you better not be thinkin' my brother is one of those things_. She just shook her head. "Or is that just me?"

"Ya really talkative Annie," Daryl noted with a heavy voice that was guarded. "Why is that? 'Cause ya brother isn' the one out here?"

"You know that isn't true Daryl!" Antoinette came back with but Daryl was already moving on, leaving the blond flaming. She glared after him and she was not happy. She crossed her arms, as she shook her head. "Asshole!" she hissed as she followed the group of guys, Glenn trailing beside her.

"So you don't like the Dixon's either?" Glenn asked.

Annie looked over at him, with her eyebrow raised. "You think I don't like the Dixon's because I call him an asshole? _Cretin_. I only call him an asshole because he is one," She explained and Glenn opened his mouth but she held up her hand. "We have to go find Merle and those guns. I can't talk about who I like and don't like. Is this really the best time?"

Glenn shifted. "It may be the last time."

Glenn would later be surprised about how right he was.

-O-

The first walker they came across, it was groaning and had half its tongue falling out of its face. It could have been a woman at one point, but now was just a monster. Daryl shot it through the head; well Antoinette looked around making sure there weren't any other walkers. "Creepy motherfuckers, aren't they?" She mumbled.

Glenn nodded and agreed. "Oh yeah."

Daryl shot her a warning look. He grabbed his bolt from the walker's head and they kept moving. Antoinette was in the back since she was one of the stronger ones and Daryl was leading the way since he could track. They came across a dead walker. "Had enough to take out these two sumbitches." Daryl said.

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

"Who else would have, bitch?" Daryl growled.

She glared. Rick got in between them before she could reply. "Any man could pass out from blood lose, no matter how hard core or tough he is." Rick said calmly. They kept moving.

**-O-**

**I lied. This will only be this long because today is my friend's birthday and I forgot to write a chapter early for you guys because I was with my friends and I was also with my crush! (hopefully soon my BOYFRIEND but not sure…) Umm also, Saturday I went to see Godzilla in 3D and it was AMAZING! So yeah, shitty chapter but still a chapter! Review? I'll make sure it's 100% longer! I mean an EXTRA LONG chapter, okay?! REVIEW! PLEASE?! BYE! FEELS WILL BE NEXT WEEK, PROMISE!**

**Nerdy~ **


	6. Vatos

**The French Girl **

**I really am sorry about the short chapter last week; hopefully this will make up for it. **

**-O-**

**Vatos**

The blood trail was getting lighter, less and less blood by the minute. It worried everyone it seemed but Daryl, who Antoinette knew could track anybody he wanted. She was listening carefully for the walkers, thankful greatly for Daryl teaching her about a lot of stuff. She looked up when she heard Daryl shout, "Merle!"

"We are not alone here," Rick hissed, "Remember?"

She rolled her eyes as she stayed close to the Asian, Glenn. "Screw that," Antoinette and Daryl said at the same time, causing them to glare at the other.

T-Dog moved from where he was, looking around. Glenn stayed close as well, as Antoinette moved behind the group to protect them. "He could be bleedin' out, ya said so ya self." Daryl pointed out, from where he was, looking out before moving forward. With all the walkers, you really had to be careful. T-Dog made a noise that sounded like, 'shh!'.

They came into a kitchen which was actually _covered _in dirty rusty colored stuff. Antoinette wasn't sure what it was at first, but once she looked _closer_… she had an idea. "What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked from where he was, looking over the rusty burned stuff.

"Skin." Was all Rick said.

Antoinette shivered. She never wanted to think on what Merle had to be doing to try and stay alive, she felt really bad for Daryl. "He…he cauterized the stump." She said quietly, making a lot of the group shift (other than Daryl of course).

"Told you he was tough," Daryl said, looking over at Rick who looked horrified, and he looked so…_innocent_. Antoinette looked between the guys. "Nobody can kill Merle _but _Merle."

Rick was about to say something more but Antoinette stepped in. "Hey, don't say anything to take away the guy's hope. Let's just keep looking." She began to walk away from the rusty dead skin and soon found a window, which was broken. She stared at the bloody towel. "It looks like he broke outta here, he's gone…"

Daryl frowned. The guys got into a fight about them leaving Merle behind and how it was better to take the chance out there than rotting. Antoinette hated how they fought. Then Daryl looked pretty pissed off at the group's men since Antoinette had been Daryl the whole time, not with Merle when they tied him up. "Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard." said Daryl.

"What about 1000 dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked, looking pretty smug at the moment well Daryl got into his face. "Is that a different story?"

Daryl glared. "What? You keepin tally?"

"Boys!" Antoinette moved over to stop them from fighting. Rick and Daryl keep glaring at the other. "We came here to find Merle and those damn guns. Let's get going, _oui_?"

Daryl shook his head. "I'm gonna go find him!"

Rick stopped him, "Daryl, wait!" but he ended up pushing the redneck.

"Keep your hands off me!" Daryl had a flash of a memory but he would _not _let this cop control him. "You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you," Rick tried to explain. "His family, I get that! I went through hell to find mine!"

Daryl hated this cop. Antoinette was shocked as her mouth fell open. Glenn looked around waiting for the walkers to show up and nobody wanted that. T-Dog actually looked scared. Rick went on saying that they would try to help, check a few places if they kept a level head. Annie shook her head. "Rick, this is stupid! W-we have to get a move on, or else—"

"Shut up French bitch!" Daryl yelled at her but he had calmed down a little. He turned to Rick. "I could do that."

T-Dog shook his head, "Only if we get those guns first." Glenn agreed.

-O-

They had made a plan. Glenn was showing Rick the reasons why he should go alone. Antoinette wasn't looking too keen on the idea but Glenn wanted her and Daryl together; T-Dog and Rick together and waiting. "But if you're alone, who's gonna help you?" Antoinette pointed out.

Glenn looked up. "If I'm alone, I move faster— I'm quieter, quicker. I'm better off going alone and we'll get the guns."

Rick looked over the map.

"So why me?" Daryl asked, wondering why he should have to wait.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." Glenn pointed out.

Antoinette shifted. "So then why am I helping you two out?"

"I don't want Daryl to be alone. It's better to have two eyes together." Rick said before Glenn could. "If he's watching one way and something happens, he has extra hands to help him out."

"I don't need any help from a bi— a woman!" Daryl said looking angrily over at Annie.

Rick glared but Daryl calmed down, only reason was because he was trying to get Merle back. Annie rubbed her forehead. "So where are Rick and T-Dog standing if they aren't with us?" She asked.

"You and T-Dog will be here," Glenn said putting an eraser down for them, and Rick looked confused.

"Two blocks away? Why?" He asked.

Glenn looked at the leader. "I may not be able to come back the same way! Walkers may cut me off." He explained, "If that happens; I won't back to Daryl and Antoinette, I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that ally where you guys are!" he said looking at each of the guys (T-Dog and Rick), "Whichever way I go, I got you in both places to cover me."

"Sounds pretty smart," Annie said hooting for the tiny man. Rick agreed.

Glenn grinned. "After that, we'll all meet up back here." He added.

Daryl nodded. "Hey kid, whatcha do 'fore all this?" Daryl asked.

Glenn looked down before looking back up, blushing a little because Annie was a woman and right there. "I delivered pizzas, why?"

The guys looked pretty surprised but nodded, taking it in anyway. And the plan took off.

-O-

It was deadly quiet save for a few drags of feet you'd hear once in awhile. Antoinette and Daryl took their places in the ally, out of sight but ready for anything. Glenn climbed down last, looking around quickly in case. Glenn led the way, Daryl after him and Antoinette after him. They didn't say anything all too scared that something would happen.

They heard groans and moans, growls sometimes too. Daryl and Glenn hid behind a dumpster. Annie right beside them looking out when she heard the walkers. She shivered.

"You got some real balls, for a chinaman." Daryl said.

"I'm Korean." Glenn said back as Daryl got his crossbow ready.

"Whatever."

Annie rolled her eyes. "I think it matters." Glenn flashed her a tiny smile and she returned it. "Get those guns Glenn; we'll watch your back."

Glenn nodded and took off his sweater before moving to get those guns. Annie got her ax ready and Daryl looked badass getting his crossbow ready too. Annie prayed that Glenn would be alright as she shifted on her feet, watching as she knelt down beside Daryl. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She whispered.

Daryl nodded. "That I do, lil lady. Now quiet!"

She fell quiet.

The few minutes Glenn was actually gone felt like forever. Annie was nervous as hell but heard feet, making her look around the dumpster the other way, wondering if it was a walker. It was a boy!

She got up and knocked him down before Daryl even noticed he was there. She didn't even try to think about him making noise, she couldn't. She slashed his throat. Before using her ax and making his head go off his shoulders. Daryl looked at her with surprise before she moved back to his side.

"It was either we take the chance and he makes noise, draws walkers or we get the guns, Merle and return home." She said quietly and Daryl nodded. "Don't tell Rick though, he'd have my head."

Daryl nodded. "I won't."

"Thanks."

Glenn showed up minutes later holding the guns and looking spooked. "We gotta go." He noticed the body but didn't say anything. He just looked at them with worry on his face.

Annie nodded as she got up and so did Daryl, together they took off down the alley with the guns and went back up the latter. They knew that Rick and T-Dog would be okay.

-O-

Once inside, Glenn set the bag down. Rick and T-Dog weren't up yet. "So who killed that kid?"

Annie raised her hand. "It was either him or us. I don't trust kids like that," She explained before moving over to clean her ax. "We got the guns, didn't we? Now onto Merle." She shrugged.

Glenn opened his mouth but Daryl shook his head. "That kid was trouble. He looked like a squealer anyway."

Rick and T-Dog showed up together minutes later. "You got the guns?" Rick asked.

Glenn nodded, "Yup. Even got the hat." He gave his friend the hat and Rick put it on.

"Thank you." Rick smiled at Glenn.

-O-

With the guns in hand, the group of 5 made their way back to the truck. Glenn looked in high spirits. Daryl was a little pissed that he couldn't find Merle but he had taken to Annie, and he knew that she'd keep him floating. T-Dog was oddly quiet.

"Admit it, you only came back here for the hat," Glenn said jokingly.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick joked back.

Annie raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head and moving quickly. "Come on boys, I'm starving. Let's get back to campsite and let's have a nice sleep, no?"

They walked together and found that the track wasn't there anymore. Annie opened her mouth but stared. Daryl mumbled, "Merle."

They only could think of Merle going back to camp and hurting the loved ones there. Daryl had taken to the tiny group of men, seeing as how they were there to protect him. AND Annie was a lot like him, willing to do anything to protect the ones she loved.

However, they started to walk knowing they had to.

"Keep on your toes; we don't know what's out there, alright?" Rick said.

"I have a pretty good idea," Annie mumbled.

-O-

It was nightfall when they actually made it to the area they knew they were close to the camp. Annie's feet were killing her but she didn't say anything. "Damn, how much further?" Glenn asked.

Nobody said anything, not really sure themselves. Daryl walked beside Annie since the other three had taken to each other. "I'm sorry about Merle." She whispered to Daryl.

He looked at her. "Why?"

She ran her fingers through her blond locks. "I may have had my problems with him, but he was still a good man. He brought home some food sometimes, protected us— heck, Merle went on runs just so we could have food or water. The others may have thought he was a problem but I can see that he was a good man. And I'm sorry that you lost him." She said quietly.

Daryl looked at her, the others moving a little up ahead. "Ya don't mean that."

Antoinette looked at him carefully. "Maybe I don't, maybe I do— how are you ever going to know, _petit_?"

"Did you just call me small?" Daryl asked and Annie laughed. Maybe, Daryl Dixon wasn't so bad after all.

-O-

They heard screams. Annie didn't know she was running till she was bolting, needing to get to the camp.

_PIERRE! _She thought with a rush of fear.

Daryl may not have any family there, but he booted anyway. He couldn't let somebody like Annie Molle lose her brother too. They rushed together, hurrying and moving. When they got to the camp, it was overrun by walkers.

"PIERRE!" Antoinette yelled for her brother.

"ANNIE!" She looked around for him and found him staring at her with hope in his eyes. Pierre moved forward towards her, looking to her as she killed a few walkers as she rushed to him. "ANNIE!"

"PIERRE!"

The walkers were drawn to them but also to the guns. Blood was everywhere.

"You're alive!" Pierre said looking in awe at her. He hugged her before letting go.

"We gotta." Annie whispered before killing another walker with her ax. Pierre nodded and together they worked. Sadly, they didn't notice the walker going towards Annie till Pierre turned and he was shocked because he pushed Annie out of the way. "Pierre!"

The walker bit into Pierre. It got him right in the shoulder….

"PIERRE!" Antoinette shouted with tears forming in her eyes. She quickly shot the bastard (the walker) in the head before falling to her knees in front of her brother. The walkers had all been killed by now, and Annie stared into her brother's eyes as he looked up at her with pain shining back in his eyes. "Pierre…."

"A-A-Annie…" Pierre whispered but he was losing his voice.

She sobbed. She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. "P-Pierre….please d-don't l-leave me…."

Daryl moved towards her, frowning as he stared. Pierre was dying in her arms….he had saved her.

-O-

**So yes, Pierre is dead! I know he wasn't much in this but he was still cool right? A lot of the group is dead as well. **

**RIP Amy, Pierre, Jim… **

**I also think I left this chapter at a pretty good spot, if I say so myself. You're all wondering, **_**what? Huh? NO! **_**I'm sure! And yes Annie killed that random kid which meant that Glenn wasn't taken and Daryl wasn't beaten. But anyway, a longer chapter than last week but a pretty good one! YAY! **

**And tell me your thoughts about Pierre, and how Antoinette may react to her brother's death. Right as they got to be together again…he saved her and died. Poor Pierre… **

_Next week:_** Wildfire**.Annie must face the truth. Her brother is dead and Daryl's is missing. The two become close over something so simple…yet so painful.

**I thought I should start giving you guys little spoilers. :) Just so you're into it. **


	7. Memories of Us

**The French Girl**

**Note: Just so you know, I was busy all last weekend with my mom, and then I spent the day with my boyfriend yesterday (Monday) and now, here's chapter 7! PS: There's some of Antoinette's back story! Lies, this chapter isn't Wildfire yet! **

**Memories of Us**

Annie cuddled her brother's head in her lap, sobbing over his rotting corpse. She knew he'd be coming back soon, would be one of the monsters that haunted everyone nowadays. She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair and felt her voice crack as she pulled him closer. "Pierre…."

She could hear the group talking in hushed voices.

"He'll be comin' back soon, we gotta kill 'em." She knew that voice was Shane's.

Rick's, "We can't. She just lost her brother; let her have a moment to herself."

Annie tried to block the voices as she broke some more. "Why?"

"Come on lil lady, get up," Annie looked up to find Daryl standing there with his crossbow on his back and an ax in his hand. "We gotta take of these people, our own 'fore they turn."

She sniffled. "H-he wo-won't t-turn!"

"You're shittin' yaself," Daryl said as he watched her. "He got bit girly."

She glared now, wiping her noise before looking down at her bloody brother. "He's gotta survive…he's just gotta!"

Daryl sighed as he shifted a little on his feet, watching the dead body that was Pierre Molle. "Antoinette,"

"W-what?" she whimpered.

He never ever said her full name. She looked up and he sighed. "I understand the pain, more than anybody here— but we gotta do it. What if he comes back and hurts you?"

"Then I die!" She finally came back with, hugging her brother's body and running her fingers through his bloody blond hair. "He's my brother Daryl, I can't…I can't lose him like mom."

She looked over at the dead body laying away from her, seeing that it was a female walker. And Antoinette noted that the walker looked an awful lot like… _Mom_. The walker that had killed Pierre was their mother. She sobbed.

"Get ya shit together, gurl! Do ya think the walkers will leave ya jus' 'cause ya brother's dead?" Daryl asked her.

Annie looked up to glare at him. "Just get away from me Daryl! I want to be alone!"

He held up his hands but did as asked.

Annie looked down at Pierre and began to mourn for her dead brother.

-O-

The first movements were that of groans. It was the only sign of life Annie got after her brother had been bit and then bled to death. She looked down to find Pierre opening his eyes but instead of his blue eyes finding hers, she found those of a sickly milky grayish yellow eyes staring back at her.

"Pierre…"

The creature snapped at her trying to figure out what it wanted and it wanted _her_. Annie ran her fingers along the side of his face, smiling through her tears. Daryl and most of the group were watching with wide eyes as Annie cuddled the walker.

"I…I love you big bro," she whispered. "I…I want you to be happy, and I know you wouldn't be if I let you…._live_."

The Pierre-thing groaned at her as if she'd allow for it to bite her.

Annie felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you Pierre…"

And with that, she stabbed him in the head with her knife. After the-thing-that-once-had-been-Pierre-thing stilled, truly dying this time, Annie sobbed into his chest burying her face into it. "Pierre!" she wailed.

Daryl was quiet watching Annie cuddle the dead creature. He knew that if it had of been Merle, that would be him. He may have kicked Merle a few times but he'd still be upset.

So he watched her, making sure she didn't do anything to herself and he wasn't even sure why he cared. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten laid in awhile— that was what Merle had said. Annie, she was still cuddling Pierre's head. She wiped her eyes as she smiled slightly. "You're with mama now…" She told the body.

Daryl would have never caught it if he hadn't of been a hunter. When the girl had stood up, she looked at him. "I…I need to bury him."

She did not want to leave the body somewhere she may never get to visit again but she wanted to bury him. Pierre was one of the nicest people in the group. "Alright, got anywhere ya wanna bury him?" Daryl asked.

Annie nodded. "Under….under a tree, he said…if he ever died, he wanted to be buried under a tree….a cherry tree if possible."

Daryl nodded. And so, he began to pick up Pierre's body so he could be wrapped and then placed into the ground for his final resting.

-O-

Annie sat under the cherry tree Daryl had found nearby. She ran her fingers over the newly fresh dirt that covered her brother's body. Pierre was dead. Annie felt sad sure, but she wanted him to be in a better place. She remembered some stuff from when she was a child…

"_Bubby! Can I play with you?" _

"_No! You're a _girl_, who would want to play with you?" A young blond toddler stood before her 6 year old brother. They looked almost like they were twins in looks but not in height. "Go play with mommy!"_

_The girl— little Annie pouted. "But I wanna play with my bubby!"_

_Pierre frowned at his baby sister. "Mum!" he called out and their mother looked out the front door. _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Annie's bugging me again!" Pierre told his mother._

Sure, the two siblings never got along much, but Pierre was still her big brother. And another memory took over her mind.

_A young 16 year old Antoinette Molle stood with her hair curled and a bright look in her eyes, and a 19 year old Pierre looked pissed. The young girl had almost hearts in her eyes. "Can you believe it Pierre? My first date!" squealed Annie. _

_He grumbled. "I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_I don't think _you're _a good idea."_

_However, as time went by, Annie was starting to feel hurt. She was sitting by the door still, watching the clock. "Where is he?" she whispered. _

_Pierre had had enough. "Let's go to the movie; just you and me." He said and she smiled. _

"_Thanks." Together, the siblings with together. _

_But once they got there, they found Annie's date pretty much eating another girl's face (making out). Annie broke. And let's just say, Pierre ended up knocking the guy out cold. _

"I'll miss you Pierre," She said softly but up anyway, knew that she needed to be strong. Besides, she knew now that the rest of the group needed her. "So where we headed?" She asked as she rejoined the group.

"CDC," Rick said glancing at her and Annie was quiet. "So pack up and we're heading out in the morning."

"_Oui_," she turned and headed back to her tent.

**Up Next: Wildfire**, (for real!) The group begins their journey to CDC.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, it's more of a fuller. And sorry about the lateness, busy! And to add to it, my aunt's funeral was Saturday, I was working Saturday and Sunday AND I was hanging out with my boyfriend Monday. Whooo so I had no time to actually WRITE. So review please? **


	8. Wildfire

**The French Girl **

**Wildfire **

Shane and Rick were arguing over how it would have been different if Rick had of "stayed and took care of his own" and not run off to save Merle Dixon's ass. Annie, she sat in the back of the blue pickup truck making sure the bodies of their fellow camp members didn't fall. She looked up when she heard the two men's voices.

Daryl was driving, saying he needed the help and he didn't trust nobody none. The truck stopped and he jumped out.

Antoinette carefully stood up so not to mess with any of the bodies and glanced over at the two officers. "Mind giving me a hand, Dixon?" She called and Daryl shot her a look. He moved over to the officers.

"I still think we should burn 'em. Don't you Annie?" Daryl said, glancing over at Annie.

She frowned. "I don't think so, they're…they're family. We don't burn family."

And before anyone could do anything, Lori was up there and saying how they "needed" rules. Annie had always hated rules. "We need something to hold onto of our own selves. We need time to mourn. And we haven't gotten any of that." Lori said, causing Annie to raise her eyebrow. "And we _need _to bury our dead."

Daryl stared at her like she was half crazy. Rick seemed to be looking on agreeing.

"It's what people do." Lori added.

-O-

Once Antoinette had gotten her head back on from watching her brother die, she stepped up to do what she needed. She was doing everything she could seeing as that was what others needed. She was asked by Dale to check up on Jim. "Sure thing Dale," she said as she went inside the SUV.

Jim looked sweaty, confused and sickly all at once. Even crazy. "Howdy Jim, need anything?" she asked.

He snapped his eyes to hers. "A-Annie?" he whispered.

"_Oui_, who else would it be?" Annie asked. Jim frowned. "Do you want some water?"

He nodded, and once she had gotten him his drink, she was going back outside to watch over the camp as everybody else buried the dead. Annie was thankful Pierre was already buried.

She stood on top of the SUV, watching the group bury their dead. She looked away feeling as if they needed the time alone, to mourn. However, maybe 30 minutes later it felt like, the group made their way back up towards the camp. Annie noted how Daryl was in the far back, away from the others. Andrea seemed broken and Annie knew how she felt. Everybody was upset.

"Hey gurl!" she looked over and found Daryl. How had he gotten so close without her noticing? "Need some company?"

Annie shrugged. "Sure _cretin_!"

Daryl glared at her as he climbed up, sitting down beside her as she stood. "How's the view?"

So small talk eh?

The blond shrugged once more. "The view's been better, it isn't as nice when we're burying the dead now is it?"

She caught sight of Lori and Rick talking, and Annie quickly found where Carl was, knowing they couldn't keep track of that boy for _nothing_. Carl sat beside Sophia, and Annie smiled at the sight. "That's a fair point." Daryl agreed. "But most of 'em was their own fault."

"How so?" she asked, looking over the group and tracking each of them with her eyes.

Daryl shrugged. "If they hadn't made such a big fire, none of this would have happened. Pierre would still be alive."

She froze. She glanced at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Please Daryl; I just want to relax for a moment okay? Please…I need time to heal…"

"We don't have time to heal anymore, Antoinette. It's either you get over it and live, or you get killed. Make your choice." Daryl said simply before he got up, and left her standing there on watch.

-O-

The next day, the group was packing up and getting ready to go. Annie noticed she had a chance to drive with the Grimes or with Daryl, who appeared to alone. Who would want to drive with the young Dixon anyway? Carl wondered up to her, looking like a child. Annie looked at him. "Hey." Carl said.

"_Bonjour_, Carl. _Comment ça va_?" She asked. Carl looked a little confused but answered anyway.

"_Ça va bien, merci!_" he replied. He just simply smiled forcefully. "Or at least, how much you can be…."

She nodded. "That is very true, and you're a wise person for your age." She paused. "What do you think CDC will be like?"

Carl spoke softly. "I don't know…" She agreed before Lori called Carl over. "Will you be riding with us?"

Annie was about to reply when…. "Nah, she's comin' with me. There's somethin' I need ta talk ta her 'bout. That okay kid?" It was Daryl.

She raised an eyebrow. Carl quickly nodded, said goodbye to Annie and went to his mom. She turned to Daryl and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Come on, I need ta talk ta ya." She followed him as he went to his truck which he and Merle had first come in. There was a slick black motorcycle hooked to the back. "That family, they're goin' their own way. Are ya plannin' ta?"

"No, I'm not." Annie said as she threw her stuff into the back of the truck and climbed in, as Daryl climbed into his side. "Why? Nervous I'll be leaving you _cretin_?"

Daryl huffed. "I ain't no pussy! I just wanted ta know!"

She shrugged, "Fine. But I'm not going."

-O-

They ended up stopping, the SUV wasn't working. Annie was staying close to Daryl as the group talked, trying to figure out what to do. Jacqui came rushing out of it, saying Jim couldn't last any longer, making her cry. Annie looked worried about the man even though she had never met him. She looked at Daryl. "What are we gonna do?"

"He's gonna stay here, that's all. It'll be okay." He promised her.

It wasn't.

-O-

Antoinette had a deep respect for somebody who wanted to be with his/her family. She nodded to Jim, kneeling before him. She bowed her head slightly. "Good luck Jim, I hope you find happiness."

"Thank….you…" He was breathless but he got out what he wanted.

She smiled slightly and he returned it. She was the second last person saying goodbye and as she turned, she noticed how Daryl just simply…nodded. She smiled as they climbed into their cars and took off, Jim finally finding peace.

-O-

The cars were pulling up to a stop, and Annie covered her nose at the smell. God it was _awful_. Everywhere, there were dead everywhere! She gagged as she took out her weapons, picking up her things just in case, you know? Daryl grabbed his crossbow and his bag, following her suit.

Nobody said anything, but as they made their way towards the building, they made sure no dead were moving. It grossed her out, seeing all the dead. And it annoyed her how Carol and Lori didn't need to protect themselves since they were the women. And it seemed Andrea was falling into that role too.

Jacqui didn't even carry a _gun_.

Annie was the only one who seemed like she could handle her own. She made her way up, making sure everyone was protected.

_This is for you, Pierre! _She thought.

Rick and Shane started trying to open the door as Annie stayed at the back, watching the dead bodies carefully.

"There's nobody here!" T-Dog said.

It was getting dark, and Annie knew that everybody would start freaking out. Even Daryl was.

"**WALKERS**!" somebody who sounded like Daryl shouted. He shot it easily in the head, and it appeared to be an army guy. "You led us into a graveyard!"

Annie noticed how he looked at her once he was upset.

"Shut up! Shut up! Do you hear me?! Shut up!" Shane ordered Daryl, who didn't look pleased. "Rick, this is a dead end!"

"Where are we gonna do?" Carol wailed.

"She's right! We can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori said, holding Carl close.

"Fort Bennie, still an option!" Shane said quickly.

"Never mind the fort, we need answers _now_!" Lori almost snapped.

It was awful, everybody was freaking out and Annie stepped forward, glaring at Lori. "Shut up Lori! You aren't helping and you're scaring your kid!" Annie snapped.

Daryl grabbed her hand as Lori stared at her. Annie glared as she stepped back, and soon they were going to make a run for it but Rick stopped them. "There's somebody in there!"

Rick was begging the person inside to let them in. Annie was already beginning to lead the group back to their cars. With Rick throwing a mini temper tantrum, the group was getting worried as the walkers began to move closer.

"YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Rick shouted at the camera that had 'moved'. And then, the door opened and a bright white light shone to them. Annie was frozen beside Daryl as they looked at it.

-O-

**Up next: **_**TS-19**_; Jenner takes the group into CDC. And it looks like Annie and Daryl have a night to remember, getting drunk like they did.

**Review please? Sorry about the wait! I don't know if this is any good since I've been freaking out about exams. Sorry guys! **


	9. TS-19 Part 1

**The French Girl **

**TS-19 **

**Part One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The doors opened to them, and even though this could mean death to them, they didn't feel up to going against a herd of walkers. They entered the building, Antoinette sticking close with Daryl but kept looking around and making sure Sophia, Carol, Carl and Lori were alright. It was like a graveyard it was so quiet.

"HELLO?" Rick called out and his voice echoed. _Hello…hello….hello…. _

"Make sure those doors are closed, don't want to let the walkers get in."

The whole group aimed their guns at a tiny man who looked shaken aiming his gun at them. Antoinette didn't feel right as the man looked at them. Rick stared.

"Anybody infected?" The man called.

Rick stared with his wide blue eyes, "One of our group was— he didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man pressed on as he stepped closer. Antoinette's whole body didn't feel right, her gut screaming at her to get away, this place wasn't safe. Rick kept begging the man pretty much for a chance. "That's asking an awful lot nowadays."

Antoinette however knew they had no chance out in the dark of the city. "Please sir, we won't bother you. We have children…please." She said quietly and the man seemed to stare at her longingly for a moment. Everybody looked terrified.

"You will all submit a blood testing,"

"We can do that." Rick promised.

The man lowered his gun. "If you got stuff, bring it in now. Once that door closes, it stays closed." He said causing Rick to nod and the whole group besides Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia went to get their stuff.

.

.

.

.

The group all crammed together in the tiny space so they would go down to the safer area of the building. Annie was stuck between Glenn and T-Dog and behind Andrea.

Daryl decided to speak up. "Do all doctors go around, packin' heat like that?"

"There were plenty left laying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner replied, glancing over his shoulder at Daryl.

Annie felt a little sickened that this man took a gun from a dead man but then again, they had all been there at one point.

"But you look harmless enough," Jenner continued, "Expect you." Jenner joked as he nodded to little Carl who looked just a tiny bit startled. "I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Carl slightly smiled but Lori wrapped her arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. Antoinette really didn't understand her sometimes.

.

.

.

.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked as Jenner led them down a hallway with doors on each side. Antoinette wondered where each of them went but followed the doctor who had allowed them into his home, given them protective. She didn't even hear the rest of the conversation when she heard, "A little." Come from Carol.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner said as he looked at Carol.

So they were underground, smart. Annie thought.

They were led into a dark room, before Jenner called out to VI to turn on the lights. Annie was surprised to find that they were in a room filled with computers. She leaned over towards Daryl, awkwardly. "Wanna make a beat that this guy's crazy? Something just doesn't sit right me," She said softly, her voice thick with her accent. "So do you want to, _oui ou non_?"

Daryl chuckled, "Fine by me— so what we beatin'?"

Antoinette looked up at him. "How about, if I win and he is crazy, you… cook me dinner."

"Nah, I don't cook." Daryl said.

She sighed, "Fiiine…ummm you teach me something."

"Like….?" he asked.

"I don't know something! Umm, how about real tracking?" Antoinette asked.

Daryl nodded, "Fine by me. And if I win?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm you cook for me."

She sighed but nodded, agreeing. They shook on it and had missed everything everyone else was talking about.

.

.

.

.

Antoinette hated needles. She always freaked out when somebody tried to take her blood but she didn't want to seem weak in front of her group. Of the team… But, it was a needle and she didn't know how clean these were anymore. "What's the point? If we're infected, we're _infected_. And we haven't been bit!" Annie tried to get this guy not to touch her with a needle.

Jenner looked up into her eyes. "It won't hurt, just a pitch."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Annie asked.

He chuckled. "You're afraid of needles but you can handle what's out there?"

"I am _not _afraid of needles! I just do not know the last time you cleaned them." She tried to reason.

Daryl was moving towards her now; Annie wasn't sure why but she sure as hell did not want a needle. "Come on Annie; just let the doc get yer blood. Then it'll be over." Daryl said.

Antoinette glared at him. "Fine! Take my blood! I get sick; it's on the blood of you, _cretins_!"

"French?" the doctor asked softly, getting ready by putting the tap/arm wrap thingy on Annie's arm. And then, he put the needle in her arm, taking her blood. Antoinette cursed at him lowly under her breath and in her mind.

"Hells yes she is, she's a spitfire she is." Daryl chuckled lowly but he was watching her.

Once he had taken her blood, Annie stood up a little shaky and Daryl just raised an eyebrow. She cursed him in French. Jenner was surprised but understood. And then, he brought them to the kitchen….

.

.

.

.

Annie sat beside Daryl and T-Dog. Dale was handing out wine and Lori was gladly taking it. Everyone was in a better mood. Dale was saying how Carl should get to try some wine.

Everyone looked to Annie to confirm that it was true. Did the French let their children try wine at young ages? She nodded, "I've been drinking wine since I was 4 years old! And I'm perfectly healthy!" She giggled as she sipped on her wine. "Let the boy try some! Come on, it won't hurt!" She urged.

Rick agreed with Antoinette. He convulsed Lori who finally gave him. Dale laughed and T-Dog cheered. Antoinette looked over her shoulder at Daryl who just smiled, just a little. He was laughing. She smiled brightly back as she sipped on her what, 4th glass of wine? Carl tried some looking brightly. As soon as it touched his tongue, he put it back on the table, "Ewww!"

Everyone laughed.

"That's my boy, that's my boy." Lori said. "Good boy."

"That tastes nasty!" Carl had a funny face because it really was gross.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "You're treating him like a dog, he's a boy! And in France—"

"Well, we're not in France." Lori said glaring.

Annie shrugged as she relaxed. Shane told Carl to stick with his soda pop which the boy agreed with.

Glenn was glazing at a bottle of wine in his own hand. "Not you Glenn!" Daryl said, causing Annie to look up.

"Why?" Glenn asked.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said pouring Shane some more.

Antoinette raised her glass, "I second that!"

And then, Rick was going on how they needed to thank their host. Daryl gave her a look that said he was winning. Annie just laughed but everyone cheered. Annie knew she was getting drunk. She grabbed a whole bottle of wine because she was done her glass. And why shouldn't she get drunk? She lived with too many demons.

And then, their good mood was over.

"So when are you gonna tell us what happened here, doc?" Shane asked.

So now they were talking about what had happened. Annie was sick to her stomach, couldn't believe it but she did. She understood. She opened the bottle and took a big drink. Daryl was watching her.

"Dude, you are _such _a buzz kill, man." Glenn said as he began to walk away.

.

.

.

.

Antoinette was stumbling beside her friends. She wasn't _drunk _but she was getting there. She cuddled the bottle in her arms as she followed Jenner. She listened to most of it, but not all of it. She was annoyed to find out that they only had couches. But, whatever. She had been sleeping on the ground for the past few weeks. It also seemed that there weren't a lot of rooms since everyone claimed one. Daryl grabbed onto her hand, stopping her. "What?" She asked.

"Wanna share a room, girly? Yer drunk and I don't want you around some of the other guys." Daryl said.

And she nodded, agreeing. She stopped though when she heard, "IF you shower, go easy on the HOT water."

And now she had another reason to _part-y_.

.

.

.

.

Antoinette stood under the hot spray of the water, touched it as it began to run down her body. She smiled at the feeling and made a quiet noise of pleasure. What she didn't know was that somebody was watching her. She ran her hands over her stomach and hips. Even over her breasts to feel the clean skin. The person's eyes followed her hands as she touched her body.

And then, the person stripped down. It was Daryl.

Both he and Antoinette were drunk. He got into the shower and she looked over at him, shocked. She blushed but he just smiled at her. And with that, he kissed her….and they did in fact end up having sex in the shower.

.

.

.

.

Daryl and Antoinette woke to find themselves in their tiny room on their tiny loveseat. She was cuddled up on his chest, and had the blanket covering her bottom half. She also figured out she was naked on top of a _naked _Daryl. Her cheeks turned bright red as she opened her eyes. "D-Daryl?" she whispered.

Daryl grunted. "What?"

"Did we…?"

"Shit— I think we did…"

They fell quiet. However, it wasn't unwelcomed. "Where does this put us?" She asked him quietly.

"Where do you want this to put us?" Daryl asked.

Annie thought, "I don't know."

"Me either." He admitted.

So the two of them got up, or at least, Annie did who ended up getting dressed her back facing him. Daryl didn't mean to make it seem like he was peeking but he did. He looked at her body again as he quickly got dressed himself. To say the least, it was awkward.

Oh well…

.

.

.

.

**Up Next: **_TS-19 Part Two_; Daryl and Annie find themselves in an awkward scene but really don't mind it. And well, maybe Annie was right along about Doctor Jenner…

**Review please and thank you? Extra long chapter! **


End file.
